smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurfiest Arrival (Hero Stories)/Part 4
It was now several months into Wonder's pregnancy and Hero noticed that she had been acting very strange. Sometimes she was her normal happy self, and then she was upset and crying about her appearance. Hero was unsure as to what was causing her to act like this, so he decided to ask Doctor Smurf to see if he knew anything. "So you see, Doctor, Wonder's been smurfing very strangely over the past few days. Sometimes, she would be her normal smurfy self, then she would be upset and cry about her appearance," Hero said. "This is normal for a pregnancy, Hero. It's because of hormonal changes that affect the levels of neurotransmitters, which are the chemical messengers in the brain, and the broad range of feelings that she may have about becoming a parent. Everyone smurfs differently to these changes. Some mothers-to-be experience heightened emotions, both good and bad; others feel more depressed or anxious," Doctor said. "How long is she supposed to smurf like this?" Hero asked. "It should ease up in the second trimester, but it then reappears as her pregnancy smurfs to a close," Doctor said. "Is there anything this smurf can do?" Hero asked again. "My only suggestion would be to always be there for her, in case if she asks you for anything, since she's still smurfing the food cravings." Doctor said. "Thanks for your help, Doctor," Hero said. "No problem, Hero. If there are anymore problems, then let me or Papa Smurf know," Doctor said. "Of course," Hero said, before he headed off for home. The moment Hero walked through the door, he was greeted by a rather emotional Wonder. "Where were you? I'm hungry! Don't you care? I thought you loved me! Do you love me?" Wonder asked. "Of course I do, I love you with all my heart," Hero said. "And I'll go smurf some smurfberries for you." "I don't want smurfberries, I want something sweet! Can you go smurf me some chocolate?" Wonder asked. "But, Greedy just ran out of chocolate and I can't remember the exact location of where I smurfed those chocolate pits," Hero said. Wonder began to cry. "Don't you care about me or our unborn child?" Wonder asked as she pounded her fists against Hero's chest. "Of course I do, I love the both of you," Hero said, as he grabbed Wonder's shoulders. "But please stop crying, I'll get you some chocolate." As Hero left the house, he spotted Brainy passing by. "Brainy, can I ask you something?" Hero asked. "Of course, I can answer any question you may ask. After all, I am the smartest Smurf in the village, besides Papa Smurf of course," Brainy answered with an eager smile. "Do you know where I can smurf some chocolate?" Hero asked. "Chocolate? Why do you need chocolate?" Brainy asked curiously. "It's not for me, Brainy, it's for Wonder. She's asked for it," Hero answered. "Well, you can smurf chocolate in the Dark Ness Cavern, but if you're planning on smurfing there, I would be careful of the monster," Brainy said. "Papa Smurf told me about the monster, Brainy. He only scared people away because he couldn't see. I'll just ask him politely for some of the chocolate in the pool that he smurfs in," Hero said. "Well, in case you're wondering where the cave is smurfed, it's located near the forest," Brainy said. "Thanks, Brainy," Hero said. Just then, Hero heard Wonder shouting at him from the bedroom window. "Hero! Where's my chocolate?" she demanded. "I'm just about to go smurf some," Hero said, as he ran back into the house, grabbed a bag, filled it with empty bottles, and headed off into the forest. Sometime later, Hero noticed a cave that was near the forest. His nose was filled with a sweet scent. "This must be the place," Hero said, as he made his way inside. He soon noticed that there were many pools of chocolate, with one bigger pool in the middle. "From what Papa Smurf told me, the chocolate in the big pool is the sweetest chocolate, but it's also where the monster smurfs," Hero said as he began to fill the bottles with the chocolate, but what he didn't know was that he had awakened the monster. He soon heard the monster's growls. Hero looked up and seen the monster staring down at him. "Uh oh," Hero said as the monster grabbed him by the leg and held him upside down. "Let me go!" Hero said as he was hoisted up by the monster. The monster soon had Hero upside down and began to tickle him. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I give! I give!" Hero laughed. The monster also shared a laugh before releasing him. "Papa Smurf told me all about you and how you helped by providing them chocolate for the Sandman. If it's smurfy with you, can I smurf some of your chocolate for myself? My pregnant wife wishes to smurf some of it," Hero asked. The monster smiled and allowed him to take some of its chocolate. When Hero had several bottles filled, he thanked the monster and headed back to the village. When Hero returned to the village and entered his house, he was greeted by Wonder again, but this time, she had calmed down. "My darling! You're home," she said excitedly. "Indeed I am... I got the chocolate you wanted," Hero said. "Oh, thank you, thank you," Wonder said excitedly as Hero gave her the bottles of chocolate. Hero then sat down beside her as she began to drink the chocolate from the bottle. He then placed his hand on her baby bump. "Hi there, I hope you're feeling smurfy in there, little one. This is the voice of your Papa Smurf, and let me just say that I can't wait to meet you," Hero said. Wonder only giggled as she watched him. "I'm sure you'll be a great Papa Smurf, when the little one finally smurfs into the world," she said as she continued to drink the chocolate. "And I'm sure you'll be a great Mama Smurf," Hero said with a smile. ... It was now 8 months into the pregnancy. Wonder was treated to a baby shower hosted by Smurfette with all the female guests from the wedding attending the event. "Congratulations, Wonder!" Elderberry said. "Thanks," Wonder said, in a monotone voice. "What's wrong, Wonder?" Smurfette asked. "You've not been acting like your normal self lately." Wonder sighed. "My mind keeps smurfing me if I regret in smurfing the decision in smurfing a child," she said. "And I think I might have." "Don't say that, Wonder!" Smurfette said. "You smurfed the right decision in smurfing a child. Think about it... in just one more month you will have your own child to love, and it should be worth all the pain and struggles you've been smurfing through." "Smurfette's right!" the others said in unison. Wonder felt a little bit better, knowing she had friends and family by her side. "Do you really think so, Smurfette?" Wonder asked. "Of course," Smurfette said. "It will all be worth it in the end, and all of us will be at your side no matter what." "Thanks, everyone!" Wonder said, happily. ... Finally it was 9 months into the pregnancy. Hero had asked Smurfette to keep Wonder company while he helped the other Smurfs work on the dam. "If anything smurfs, let me know as soon as possible," Hero said. "Of course," Smurfette answered. Soon Hero and the other Smurfs left the village to go work on the dam. It was during this time that Smurfette was helping Wonder hang up her laundry, when suddenly Wonder let out a loud painful scream, causing Smurfette to jump. "What's wrong, Wonder?" she asked. "The child... it's smurfing," Wonder groaned, clutching her stomach. "Quick! Get Hero!" Smurfette ran as fast as she could towards the dam, and when she arrived she could see Hero hammering on the supports. "HERO! WONDER IS SMURFING THE BABY!" Smurfette shouted. "The baby?" Hero said. "Excuse this smurf, fellow Smurfs, Wonder needs me." Hero dropped his hammer and took to the air and flew as fast as he could back to the village, where he wheeled Wonder to the village hospital. "Doctor! Wonder is smurfing the baby," Hero said. "Great Smurfs! We need to get everything necessary! Quick, smurf her onto this bed," Doctor said, as he quickly gathered the necessary equipment. "Of course! Don't worry, Wonder, this smurf will be here beside you," Hero said, as he gently lifted Wonder onto the hospital bed. "Hero! Smurf this gown, gloves, and protective mask on," Doctor said. "Of course," Hero said, as he put them on. They were soon prepared for the birth. At the same time that the other Smurfs raced back to the village after completing the repairs to the dam, Papa Smurf was curious as to what was happening. "What's smurfing on here, my little Smurfs?" he asked. "Wonder's smurfing the baby!" Clumsy said. "Great Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said, as he followed them to the hospital. There was soon a crowd of Smurfs gathered outside the hospital, trying to get inside to help. "Can everysmurf please stay outside?" Doctor said sternly. "This is a delicate situation." The other Smurfs could hear Wonder screaming in pain, causing them to clench their faces. "Exactly!" Doctor said, before closing the door. "How are you feeling, Wonder?" Doctor asked. "HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" Wonder shouted. "I'M SMURFING MY BABY!" she said, before screaming in pain. "Don't worry, Wonder, I'll be here with you," Hero said. Wonder grabbed Hero by the neck, making him gasp for air. "HERO! LOOK AT WHAT YOUR LITTLE STUNTS MAKING ME GO THROUGH! YOU SMURFED THIS TO ME AND NOW I'M PAYING THE CONSEQUENCES YOU ''MADE! I HATE YOU!" she shouted, before letting go of him. Hero was left surprised and shocked at how aggressive Wonder was. "Don't worry, Hero," Doctor said. "That's normal." "How is that normal?" Hero asked. "I'll explain later," Doctor said. "But Wonder, I need you to relax." "I WON'T RELAX UNTIL I HAVE THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" she shouted. "That's normal, too." Doctor said. '...' As the hours passed, the other Smurfs were starting to feel worried. "I sure hope Wonder smurfs through the delivery," Smurfette said, sounding worried as she strolled back and forth outside the hospital door. "She's a strong lassie," Fergus said. Meanwhile inside the hospital, Hero was holding Wonder's hand and providing comfort and support as Doctor told her to push and soon came the sound of a crying baby. "Congratulations, Hero and Wonder," Doctor announced. "It's a girl, and a beautiful one at that!" "A girl?" Smurfette said, overhearing the conversation. "How smurfy!" Doctor soon noticed something on the child's forehead. "Hey! She even smurfs a golden H," he said. "A golden H?" Hero asked, and sure enough he saw it: right on her forehead was a golden H. Hero smiled and soon tears began running down his face. "He! He! He! She even has Wonder's hair, her eyes, and her smile," he said happily. "Quick! Let me smurf her," Wonder said, sounding slightly weak. Doctor cleaned off the child and placed a purple Smurf hat on her head before wrapping her up in a blanket before giving her to Hero. "Here's the culprit of all your problems," Hero laughed as he presented her to his wife. Wonder had a huge smile on her face when she received her daughter. "She's so adorable, she's much like her father," Wonder said. Hero chuckled. "He! He! He! More like her mother," he answered. "Any ideas for a name, Hero?" Wonder asked. Hero pondered at the thought. "Hmm, this smurf is not sure, but all this smurf can say is that she is a little Saviour," he said. "Saviour...," Wonder pondered. "Hero, that's it! Her name will be Saviour." '...' Meanwhile outside the hospital, the other Smurfs were busy waiting to see the newest arrival to the village, when the door opened and Hero walked out with a big smile on his face. "My fellow Smurfs!" Hero started. "Allow me to introduce to you, this smurf's daughter... Saviour." Doctor soon wheeled Wonder out with Saviour in her arms. All the Smurfs started congratulating the two on their miracle. "She's cute," Clumsy said. "Thanks, Clumsy!" Wonder said. "May the Almighty bless you of your miracle," Abloec said. "We appreciate it, Abloec!" Hero said. "Congratulations!" all the Smurfs said in unison. "You know, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said. "Something special has just smurfed." "We know, Papa Smurf! There's another baby Smurf in the village," Brainy said. "Yes, there's that! But also, Saviour is also the first ever naturally-born Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Yeah! You're right, Papa Smurf!" Brainy said. "This is truly a smurfy occasion," Smurfette said. "Why don't we smurf a party, to celebrate to arrival of the little lassie?" Fergus said. "Yeah!" all the Smurfs said in unison. Soon, Saviour began to cry. Papa Smurf chuckled. "I think its best if we smurf the party tomorrow, my little Smurfs! Right now, Hero and Wonder, as well as Saviour need their rest," he said. "Yeah, I guess so," Smurfette said, as all the Smurfs continued to have a look at the newest arrival in the village. '''Smurf to 'Epilogue Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Smurfiest Arrival chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles